


The one where dom!Cas bottoms

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sub Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dom!cas and sub!dean, rough sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where dom!Cas bottoms

After Cas had tied Dean’s hands to the headboard he had sat on Dean’s face, making Dean eat him out for ages. With Cas’s hand on his own cock, that’s how he came for the first time that night.

By the time Cas was pushing three fingers into his own hole, only letting Dean watch and listen, Dean was shaking with anticipation.

“Sir, please… I need you.” Dean pleaded but Cas just shook his head.

“You need to wait, Dean.” Dean let his head fall back to the pillows. “Eyes on me!” Castiel commanded immediately. Dean’s head snapped back up.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

When Cas decided he was ready he lubed Dean’s cock up, sliding his slick hand slowly up and down Dean’s cock, making Dean shudder and pre-come spill from the slit. Cas put a cock ring on Dean to keep him from coming.

“Please, Sir please please please….” Dean whined as Cas kept teasing him.

“Shhh shh shh, I got you,” Cas leaned to kiss him quickly. He lifted his leg over Dean’s body, straddling his hips. Slowly he guided Dean’s cock to his open hole, lowering himself on it. “Mhhh, so thick and hard for me,” he moaned as Dean’s length slid inside. Dean had to really fight to not close his eyes in pleasure as Cas’s warmth and tightness surrounded him.

“Oh, Sir you feel so good.” Dean moaned, shifting under Cas as he tried to thrust up.

“Stay still, Dean,” Castiel said, the tone of his voice surprisingly gentle. He pressed his hands on Dean’s chest, swirling his hips slowly, making small circles with his ass. It made Dean’s cock drag deliciously inside of him and he closed his eyes, licking his lips as he moaned.

Cas opened his eyes to look down at Dean who was staring back at him with wide eyes.

“How are your arms?” Castiel asked quietly.

“They are good, Sir. Doesn’t hurt yet.” Dean answered.

“Good.” He started to lift his hips up slowly and slammed quickly back down, repeating his movements like that over and over again. The headboard hit against the wall every time Cas brought his hips back down. After a minute or so Cas started to ride Dean fast and rough, bouncing on his dick like he was made for it.

The faster his pace got the louder his moans and breathing got until he was almost screaming. Suddenly he stopped almost completely, going back to just making slow circles over Dean’s cock. He opened his eyes again, smiling at Dean.

“You’re not close to coming, are you?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head but bit his lip, making him look unsure. Castiel cocked an eyebrow at him. “You sure about that?” his tone was accusing.

“I’ll last, sir.” Dean nodded.

“Good. Such a good boy for me.” Castiel praised, leaning down to quickly kiss Dean’s lips. He reached for the ropes he had used to tie Dean’s hands and undid them. “Next you are going to fuck me from behind,” he smirked as he released Dean’s hands.

Cas placed himself on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Dean was behind him on his knees in a blink.

“Fuck me Dean, and don’t hold back. Remember that you aren’t allowed to come before I do. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you about the punishments that will follow if you break that rule.” Castiel spoke lowly. Dean nodded.

“I remember, Sir,” Dean assured. He pushed in slowly until all of his length was inside of Cas.

“Fuck me, Dean, make me scream.” Castiel looked at him over his shoulder.

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded and started to thrust in. He took the first few thrusts slowly but then quickly picked up his pace until he was slamming into Cas so fast and hard that the whole bed was creaking.

“Just like that! Oh fuck, Dean, harder!! Harder!” Cas screamed, his fingers gripping the sheets, his head thrown back. Dean fucked into him even harder and Cas pushed his hips up to get the angle just right. When the head of Dean’s cock slammed against his prostate Cas screamed out.

“Right there, right there! Fuck I’m gonna come!” Cas yelled, his voice starting to go rough from all the screaming.

Dean’s fingers dug into his hips, his forehead was shining with sweat but he wasn’t going to slow down. He’d make Cas come untouched just like he knew his dom wanted him to. After that, Cas would let him come too. Dean knew that without the cock ring he would have come already, even with the ring holding him back it wouldn’t keep his orgasm at bay forever.

Dean kept fucking Cas as hard as he could. Cas was screaming something that Dean couldn’t even understand anymore. He knew Cas was close when he started babbling words no one could make sense of. The final thing would be - ah, there it was. Cas sucked in a soundless breath and went completely quiet for a second right before he started coming hard. He let out a string of quiet oh oh oh’s. Dean felt Cas’s hole pulsating around his cock so tightly that he had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from coming.

Cas’s upper body fell down against the bed right after he stopped coming. He was panting hard, his eyes closed, mouth wide open. Dean wanted to come, he needed to come as soon as possible but he knew better than to ask for his own release right now. Cas needed a moment to come back down from his high.

“Oh, my… Ah, pull out.” Cas winced, shifting his hips. Dean pulled out gently and Cas turned to lay on his back, still breathing hard. Finally he turned to look at Dean. “I’m beat,” he breathed out.

“Do you need anything, Sir?” Dean asked. Castiel sat up slowly.

“We're not done yet” Castiel rolled the cock ring off of Dean’s cock. Dean let out a sigh, looking down to his dom. “I want you to cum on my face,” Castiel whispered with a sultry voice as he lazily stroked Dean’s cock. The words alone were almost enough to make him come.

Castiel kept looking Dean into his eyes as he started to stroke him harder and faster. Dean’s mouth fell open.

“You are allowed to come now,” Castiel whispered. Dean let out a small whine. Only a couple of strokes later all air was punched out of Dean as his orgasm hit him hard. Cas’s face got covered in thick white stripes.

“Mmmhh.” Cas moaned, licking his lips, tasting the cum that had landed on them. “Such a good boy, you did so well.” Castiel praised him. He helped Dean to lay down. “Stay here, I’ll go clean up but I’ll be right back.”

Cas quickly washed off all the cum and lube covering his skin before wetting a washcloth. With wobbly legs he made a quick stop in the kitchen to get Dean some orange juice and painkillers before making his way back to the bedroom. Dean was still laying right where Cas had left him. Cas crawled to sit next to him.

Gently he wiped the lube from Dean’s cock with the washcloth and then helped Dean drink his juice.

“Come here,” he patted the space in front of him. Dean laid down on his stomach so that his shoulders were right in front of Cas. Cas took the ointment meant for sore muscles, starting to massage it into Dean’s upper back, shoulders and arms.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked quietly. Dean hummed with a small smile on his lips.

“I’m great. Good thing you put that cock ring on me, otherwise I’d be getting a spanking right at this moment instead of a massage.” Dean chuckled, making Cas smile.

“I would like to spank your ass, it’s like made for spanking.” Castiel grinned, looking at the said ass.

“Maybe next time we can start with that.” Dean smiled. Cas leaned down to press a kiss in his hair, still massaging his shoulders.

“We can do whatever you want, Dean.”


End file.
